


once again for you i fall

by friendlydinosaur



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and disney movies, and eiffel being confused, thank u dad, this is based off of oscar's stars soulmate au, this is. literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlydinosaur/pseuds/friendlydinosaur
Summary: The first time Renée Minkowski hears one of her soulmates, she is 7 and at a dinner party with her parents. There is a little girl singing softly in her ear, and the star on her shoulder is softly glowing.





	once again for you i fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello all this is my first fic on here and it's just minlace fluff  
> \- this is based off of oscar's au where soulmates have stars that connect them together!! it's very cute and i love it  
> \- elephant revival is a very real band and they make nice soft music!! the title is from their song "birds and stars"  
> hope y'all enjoy

The first time Renée Minkowski hears one of her soulmates, she is 7 and at a dinner party with her parents. There is a little girl singing softly in her ear, and the star on her shoulder is softly glowing. The singing isn't all that- they are young, after all- but Renée puts her fork down, entranced, and sits at the edge of her seat. Her parents look over, confused at first, but their grins grow as they notice her star. Renée doesn't know the song, but when it ends and she is tossed back into reality, she misses it desperately. "What was it?" her mother asks, leaning over to her daughter. "Beautiful music," she replies, and smiles as the glow fades.

...

 

As she grows older, Renée doesn't try to talk to her singing soulmate anymore. She hates her accent and she hates moving around and she just wants to sound like the other kids. She talks to Doug, every now and then, because he's too much of a goofball not to and she knows he isn't going to make fun of her accent with a middle name like 'Fernand'. But the girl is different. She can talk for ages and is actually funny and can play basketball and she tells Renée about everything she wants to do, and Renée is too flustered by this ambitious, beautiful girl to even consider responding. Most of all, she lives for the days when the girl sings.

The styles change over the years. She sings summer camp songs when she's little, and then moves to Radio Disney pop song covers, and there is a brief punk phase that dies very quickly, and then there are her original songs. They are soft, and folksy, and so, so beautiful that they take Renée's breath away. She can't wait to find her.

...

There is a person attempting to break down Renée Minkowski's door. It is 11:30 p.m. "SAMUEL LAMBERT," she hears, "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT-"

Eiffel opens the door for her, because they were watching Beauty and the Beast on Min's bed anyway, and the beautiful woman shouting down the entire hallway blinks. "You're not Lambert," she says.

"Nope," Eiffel says, and promptly slams the door in her face. From her position on the bed, Min can hear her more muffled protests. "Wait, shit, I'm so sorry-"

Eiffel swings the door open again as Min gets off the bed. "Who the hell is Samuel Lambert, anyway?" he asks, bored expression in pajama pants and a Star Wars shirt.

"Um- it's not important anymore, I'm so sorry for ruining your night, I must have the wrong building-" Her voice sounds vaguely familiar, and she is incredibly pretty and sounds genuinely upset for disrupting half the floor at near-midnight, so Min opens her mouth on a whim.

"Wanna come finish Beauty and the Beast with us? It's the Emma Watson version."

Her eyes light up, relieved. "Ohmygod yes," she says, "I'm Isabel Lovelace."

 

Lovelace invites them to her band's concert about two months later. Eiffel snorts milk out of his nose when she mentions it. "What-" he giggles, "-do you even play? The drums?"

"No, I sing," she says offhandedly, and Min freezes, because everything suddenly makes so much sense. It's her it's got to be but I don't know, she thinks, thoughts racing as Eiffel badgers a secretive Lovelace with more questions.

"So," Lovelace asks, looking right at her, "you'll come?" Min swallows. "I- yeah." she replies. "We'll be there, of course."

 

The venue is a coffee shop/café at 7:00 p.m. on a Thursday evening. Eiffel is visibly flabbergasted. "I thought it was going to be a punk band, in some kind of underground lair." he says. "What on earth is this."

They order pastries and sit, gingerly, in two oversized green armchairs facing a tiny stage. The lights finally dim, and the band comes on, and Min's draw drops. Lovelace- beautiful, astounding Lovelace- is glowing in the soft stage lights, with a guitar around her neck and flowers in her hair. "Hello," she says into the microphone, "hi, we're Elephant Revival and we are delighted to be here."

And they begin. Minkowski can't breathe, because it is her, and she can't believe she was here this whole time. Eiffel nudges her. "They're pretty good- oh, my god, your face, Minkowski, are you okay?"

I am not, Min thinks, and when the song finishes, she blindly reaches out with her mind, trying to find her soulmate for the first time in at least a decade. "It's you," she says, and she sees Lovelace's eyes widen as the star on her throat glows.

The rest of the concert is a haze. She listens to the music, raptured, and stares at Lovelace until it's over. They exit the little stage, and Minkowski stands up, waiting, and it feels like ages before Lovelace appears from the front door. “It was you, this whole time,” she says, half-laughing, “it was you, why did you never say anything-”

“Because I was a stupid, stupid teenager,” Min says, and then they are kissing, softly, and Eiffel is standing to the side looking so, so confused, but maybe everything will be okay, Min thinks. Maybe it will be okay.


End file.
